Magic is Might
by DaffodilDreamer
Summary: Sequel to For the Greater Good. It is the dawn of a new world which previously existed in chaos. The fulfillment of a prophecy has the power to restore harmony, but will it be allowed to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He trudged through the rain, eyes locked on the wooden door across the road. After months of tracking, trickery, and pain he had found her. Now all that was left was a bit more acting. He had been studying their ways ever since he had escaped the initial capture period. His practice in wandless magic had greatly paid off, granting him his freedom. Learning their ways, however, took quite a long time. It was truly a repeat of history. Wanded wizards were treated like scum, tortured, killed or sold off into slavery, just as the mudbloods and muggles would have been if Voldemort had succeeded during his time.

Wanded wizards who were deemed difficult and viewed as a threat were often killed on the spot. Weaker ones had their wands snapped and were sold and forced to do the dirty work of the wandless ones. This was the sort of market place he was currently opening the door to, although this market was slightly different, more specific than the usual.

The bell rang above his head, announcing his arrival. He was greeted by a tall man with long black hair. "Sir, we are nearly closed," he said curtly.

"I had called ahead early this week and again early this morning. The name is Blashton, and I believe I spoke with a man called Glurtz."

"Oh right of course. You're the big investor then?" the man asked, sizing him up.

He felt himself unconsciously straighten his posture. "Yes, I have heard this is where you keep the best ones," he said, sickened by his own words.

The man smiled viciously and nodded. "Oh yes. Anything in particular you had in mind?" he asked. "Hair color? Eyes?"

He knew the answers to those questions straight away and fought with himself to keep quiet. Spilling exactly what he wanted and receiving the exact match would seem odd. The last thing he needed was a suspicious shop keeper foiling what he had spent so long planning. "I'd like my choice of the lot. I informed Mr. Glurtz that I would make it worth his while if I had my choice granted above all made by others this week. As you may have noticed, there have been no direct sales this week, only holds," he said.

The man nodded and motioned for him to follow through a door in the back of the room. He mentally prepared himself for what lay behind the door. This entire scenario sickened him. He only took the comfort in the fact that he was the one making this choice and not someone else. He drew in a breath and opened his eyes when he heard the door click shut behind him.

In front of him stood a line of twelve women of varying ages between sixteen and twenty-five, he guessed. And they were all very beautiful. _Play your part_, he reminded himself. He took another deep breath and stood up straighter again. He began to stroll down the line, looking at each face. He had restrained himself from taking them all in from a far as she would have stood out and he didn't know how he would react to finally seeing her again. He had seen a glimpse of red down at one end of the line and had purposefully started at the other, pretending to size up each girl.

As he looked at each one, he was sure his expression was one of pain and sadness, an expression unfamiliar on a man's face in this situation. He saw two of his former class mates and had to use all of his self control to restrain himself from lashing out at the man behind him. He continued at a steady pace down the line until his eyes locked on hers. They were no longer the shiny emeralds he remembered but dull like grass in a drought, strength gone staring straight ahead, straight through him. This reaffirmed that his disguise was strong enough to fool her, which was what he had hoped for. He stepped back to take in her full appearance. She looked broken yet extremely beautiful. His chest felt like bursting from sadness, happiness, and murderous rage all in the same instant.

"This one," he barely muttered.

"What did you say sir?" the keeper asked.

He cleared his throat. "I said I'll take this one," he said, motioning to the broken beauty in front of him.

The man's face faltered. "You're not the first one to say that."

He whirled around. "What?" he exclaimed.

The man shot him a weird look. _Cool it_, he reminded himself. He drew in a deep breath. "How is she still here? Are you reselling used goods?" he asked, slightly colder than he wanted to. His words made him want to vomit, but they were necessary, very necessary.

The man grew frightened. "Oh no sir. We don't allow it to get that far in the decision room unless there has been money on the table."

"Then what the bloody hell did you mean when you said that?" he asked, murderously.

The man gave a weak smile. "They find her unresponsive to anything. She doesn't speak, no sounds, laughs, tears, nothing," he responded.

"I've done a lot of looking around, and she is the most beautiful I have seen."

"There are a few you haven't seen yet who might be better," the keeper suggested.

"No," he responded immediately. "I'm done looking," he said, tossing a heavy bag of coins at the keeper. "You will find enough for three girls of her beauty in that bag."

The keeper was bewildered for a moment before straightening up. "You are familiar with our new policy?" he asked.

He swallowed and took in another deep breath. "It only makes sense after what happened last month," he said.

The keeper laughed maliciously. "Stupid idiot, thinking he could get away with buying them only to turn around and free them. Dead now, he is."

He felt a pain in his chest. "I know," he said quietly.

The keeper strolled forward and released the girl in front of him and lead them both to a separate room. The girl was thrown onto the floor. "This is where you show her and us who is dominant. Don't forget to take any...er...necessary precautions," the keeper warned.

He nodded and heard the door click behind him, knowing that they still weren't fully alone. After Nott had pulled his charade freeing as many people from this servitude as he could, it was required that the keeper makes sure the buyer has the 'right' intentions with his new 'property.'

He debated for a moment about revealing his true eyes to her in order to calm her, make it all easier on her, but, he knew that the slightest reaction from her would blow the whole operation. The slightest mistake on either of their parts would mean death for the both of them. He had come this far and only had to wait a short amount of time before he could break down and hold her like she deserved to be held. He made up for it by shouting in his head, hoping she could hear him as he preformed the cruel task at hand. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, my Lily. _

_

* * *

_A/N: Well here is the start of the Sequel to For the Greater Good, which will be a bit darker, but should still stay within the T rating. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy! I will update whenever I can find the time!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Her family had been able to hide successfully for the first month or so after the earth shook. Her father had kept them moving, spending nights in random forests, abandoned buildings, and even in Hogwarts castle for a brief time. They listened to rumors and read papers, learning that the more powerful, prominent witches and wizards were being captured first. Those who put up a fight were killed instantly. Naturally, her father and her entire family were being actively searched for.

The wandless wizards had settled in easily, their own spells greatly outdoing those channeled through a wand. Many gave in, and became something of a slave to the wandless wizards. It was their way of showing who was in control this time around. Wanded magic was now second class.

Capture was inevitable, her family knew that from day one. There was no way that they could spend their whole lives running and hiding from a world of people. When they had been caught, her father had been smart, level headed, and did not put up a fight. James had nearly lost his life right there by threatening one of their captors, but Harry had managed to calm him down. Lily became nervous when it came time for them to turn over their wands. She had broken hers with Scorpius, vowing that she would be the one to destroy her faithful companion. The one she had been carrying was a replica of her mother's. Luckily, the captors could not tell the difference. As long as one wand per wizard was produced, they were happy.

They were treated rather well during their travel to the Lord of wandless magic, or whatever he was called. They traveled by day (the captors thought it was great fun to make wizards travel like muggles), and were allowed to sleep in beds for the night. Lily learned that they were to be held as royal prisoners. Apparently their ruler had respect for pieces of history, and had a sort of living museum. They were too rare and special to kill, but too dangerous to allow free.

Looking back on it, being locked away with her family would have been much better than her current fate. Unfortunately, one of her captors had other plans for her. He saw her looks as a way to get rich, and on their last night of travel, he stole her away. She wondered who he was going to sell her to, and for what purpose. Once she had found out, she wished he had been planning to kill her. She was being sold into a type of servant hood, although cleaning houses would not be one of her tasks. The man who had taken her was part of a human trafficking gang. He literally meant it when he said that she was going to make him money. Luckily, if one could even use such a word, she would only be sold once, to one man. She had somehow avoided being purchased until now.

XxX

Scorpius watched her as she slept, greatly regretting that ropes and a blindfold were necessary. He knew Lily, and if she awoke and felt she was able to escape, she would take any and all chances to do so. Escaping from him would be the last thing she would want to do...well as soon as she knew who he was that is.

Before he could let her in on his little secret however, he had to make sure that she was really his Lily Potter. Once he was sure she was, he also had to ensure that she wouldn't die of shock when he revealed his identity...or beat him senseless for hiding it from her.

He heard her breathing come to a stop, her body growing very still. He knew she had just woken up and was using her whole being trying to identify where she was. He gave her a few moments to adjust before he spoke. "I hope you had a nice rest," he said, masking his voice slightly.

No answer. "I need to ask you some questions, but I need to know that you will tell me the truth. Believe me, it is of utmost importance that you tell the truth," he continued.

Still, no answer. "If I untie you right now, all but your blind fold, will you humor me and answer my questions? If you are who I think you are, you will not regret answering, I promise."

He heard her sigh, admitting to herself that she had no other choices at hand. "Yes," she replied weakly.

Scorpius moved to untie her bindings, and helped her sit up on the bed. It was hard to be this close to her, after so many months, and not embrace her, not comfort her. First, he needed his answers. "What is your name? Remember, it truly does you no good to lie here," he reminded her.

"Lily Potter."

He was instantly relieved, but just in case, he proceeded to question her. "What school did you attend?" he asked.

"Hogwarts."

"What form does your patronus take?"

"A doe."

"Were you a virgin before last night?"

He saw hesitation on her face. "Remember, no lies," he said.

She shook her head in reply, biting her lip. Her reaction confused him until he realized that if he had been any other man, this answer would have infuriated him after how much he had paid to have her. "Do you still love him?" he managed to speak.

She raised her hand as if to strike him, but he caught it. "Why does any of this matter? You have what you want. You are the proud owner of Harry Potter's daughter! There is a reward for whoever finds me and returns me to Blathsar. Go claim your prize, and let me be!" she screamed.

"I don't want money, I want you to answer the questions asked of you," he stated.

She signed, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I think about him all of the time," she answered.

"But do you love him?" he asked again.

She nodded. "Yes."

"What was his name? I promise this is the last question," he said gently, caressing her shoulders.

She tried to shrug him off. "Scorpius Malfoy," she replied.

He smiled, laughing in relief. It really was her. He took a moment's glory in his tracking skills before returning to the task at hand. He grabbed an envelop from the bedside table. "Thank you, Lily," he replied, slipping the envelop into her hands. "This is your new life. Your name is now Riona. I will teach you a spell to change your image to look just like the one on your new passport. You have a certificate stating that you attended Lady Caitriona's School of the Stars, with special emphasis on earth structure and magic. Both of your parents were pure blooded wandless wizards, and were too elderly to survive the collision. You have been married to me, Niall, for two years," he said, hesitating slightly.

He watched her face as she took the new information in. "Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" he responded, smiling.

"Why go through all of this trouble for me, making me a part of the society when you could just turn around and make a fortune by turning me in?"

"I told you, it's not about the money. And believe me, it will still take a lot of work to get you ready to appear in the society," he replied.

"You are still avoiding my question," she said pointedly.

"You're very important to me," he said.

"Who do you think you are?" she said, angered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I'll have to show you," he said, removing the appearance alteration spell. "I would have come for you sooner, but I needed to find a way to adapt, to fit in here. I needed to establish wealth and connections to get us both the proper documentation, all while trying to keep track of where you were. It took much longer than I had intended, especially when that scumbag sold you to that place," he said angrily.

"My question?" she snapped.

He sighed and removed her blind fold slowly from her face. He hadn't been quite sure what to expect. A look of shock, a scream, a big hug perhaps, but definitely not a look of rage and a burning cheek. Upon seeing his face she had reached out and slapped him with what felt like all of her remaining energy. "If you are mocking me sir, you should know that I know enough wandless magic to kill you!" she threatened, getting up off of the bed.

"And why would I go through the trouble of making this a joke?" he asked, shocked.

"You are all cruel beings. You pulled his image from my mind and are now torturing me with what I cannot have," she sobbed. "Either you kill me, or I will kill you. I don't need a wand either," she screamed.

Scorpius laughed in shock. "Lily, unless you have gotten infinitely better at wandless magic during the while we were separated, you couldn't kill a fly."

"Meaningless, you gauged my powers. Anyone could have done that," she replied.

"What do I have to do to convince you?" he asked, holding her face in his hands.

She moved out of his grasp quickly, as if his hands had been icy hot. "Tell me something only you would know," she said, calming slightly.

He sighed, raking his mind. He decided to take her words literally, deciding to tell her something he had never gotten the chance to tell her. "I found the rest of the prophecy Lils," he said, holding her hands in his.

She gaped at him and sat back down on the bed. "I supposed it's you then, the only person who would know that piece of information. Are you going to tell me what it is then?" she replied, her eyes looking at the ground.

He laughed. "No kiss hello? Nothing to make up for slapping me a few seconds ago?" he tried to joke, moving his face towards hers, distracting her from her question. He could not tell her yet, not when he was still not sure what it meant.

She laughed lightly. "In a minute, I feel really sick right now, probably from shock," she said, closing her eyes.

Scorpius chuckled nervously. "Yeah, that and I hear morning sickness can be rough," he said, averting his gaze to the paintings on the walls.

Lily's head snapped up. "What?" she asked.

"Oh right, um I guess I left that piece of information out," he hesitated. "So your name is Riona, you attended-"

"Stop stalling!" she yelled.

"You're married to me, Niall, and you are expecting a child," he finished quickly.

This time, he heard the sound of her hand hit his face before he felt the sting. Yeah, he probably deserved that one, but she would understand in time.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I hope it is better than nothing! Also, this chapter explains a bit more about the type of place Lily was in when Scorpius found her (we will see more about this place later), but just for clarification, Scorpius had to rape Lily to prove to the owner of the establishment that he had the right intentions when buying her...so in otherwords, he had to show that he wasn't planning on turning around and setting her free. Obviously, this method is flawed seeing as he did just that.

But anyway...I have this fic all planned out...it's just a matter of writing it...and finding time to write it. I'm trying! Thanks for all of the reviews and friendly reminders to update! Seriously, you guys are great motivation. I think about this fic a lot, but as I said, it's a matter of finding the time. I have round two of midterms next week, so I pushed myself to publish something this week! Anyway, thanks for continuing to read and for reviewing! You guys are great!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Scorpius sighed and lightly hit his head against the bathroom door. He had been sitting outside of it for nearly two hours, listening to Lily cry on the other side. Looking back on it, he should have approached the matter with a lot more grace and sensitivity. He imagined that being told that you were with child was not something you wanted announced as a surprise in a matter of fact way.

In his defense, he had planned a much better way of telling her, only she presented him with an opportunity to get it over with. There was so much he needed to explain to her about their situation, not just the fact that she was pregnant, but the new life that they would have to live for a while. The new lie that they would have to live.

He heard her draw in a shaky breath. "If I promise to stay calm, and I apologize for hitting you, will you tell me what is going on?" she asked.

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, of course. Can I get you something to eat or drink?" he asked, getting to his feet.

The door opened seconds later, revealing Lily's tear stained face. She looked so much older than he had ever remembered her looking. It pained him to know that they would never be their child selves again, dashing under tables at Ministry parties.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

Scorpius moved to hug her, and she let him. "I'm so sorry," he said, burying his face in her red hair.

He felt her arms tighten around him. "It's not your fault," she said weakly.

After a few moments locked in their embrace, Scorpius remembered the task at hand. "Come and sit," he said, leading her towards the chair in the corner.

He waved his right hand, and moments later a plate of sandwiches and two glasses of water floated lazily into the room. They levitated between them, and he used his other hand to summon the round coffee table from the other side of the room. "You've gotten pretty good at that," Lily commented, nodding at his handiwork.

"I kind of have to be now," he replied, taking a sip of water.

"And I assume I will be forced to learn as well," she asked, looking down at her feet.

Scorpius reached out and raised her chin to meet her gaze. "You will be perfect with a bit more training. Not as good as me, but good enough to pass in society."

She sighed. "What society exactly? All I have seen are a bunch of pig-headed, rich, losers who think they are better than everyone else."

He sighed. "Well, that is most of the society. Or at least, behind closed doors that is how they all are. Rather silly really, putting on a show of formality and class when each one goes home as a despicable being with horrid habits and even more horrible forms of entertainment. I guess in a way it resembles the pureblood loyalties of our kind, except much worse. There is a much more defined hierarchy, one that is always upheld and must never be broken."

"So what would have been if Voldemort had his way years ago," Lily suggested quietly.

Scorpius nodded, and there was silence as Lily picked small bits off of her sandwich. "Still the same as always," he murmured.

"Hm?" Lily responded, chewing her food lightly.

"Your table manners will definitely have to be improved for sure," he joked.

Immediately, she straightened her back in her chair, uncrossed her legs, and took a sip from her glass with her pinky up. "Classy enough for you?" she asked with a snobby accent.

He shook his head in laughter, and to his surprise, she joined him. Her light laughter finally made this house feel complete, like he could call it a home. "So where are we in this society?" she asked in a more serious tone.

Scorpius took a moment to gather his thoughts in his head, mapping out the proper story and line of events. "Let me begin by saying that I am not entirely proud of my actions, only proud of the fact that I have secured us a good future and place," he began.

He continued after seeing her nod in acknowledgment. "At first, I was taking care of the injured after the collision, all the while practicing my magic and learning spells that are common in their world. I quickly mastered the use of wandless legimens, and used magic to probe the minds of the injured. I wasn't sure at first what I was looking for. I was looking for you and my family naturally, but other than that, I had no plan.

"Then it came to me while treating a patient who was very ill. I saw in his mind that he was very loved by his rich parents, and was destined to own their estate and fortune. His family had a lot of influence in the new world. I knew then that this was what I was looking for: a powerful family. It was everything I would need. No one would question my authority.

"I drew out all of his memories into a vial, like we were trained to do in the medical camp. These people like to keep, er, a somewhat living history of their race. Just before death, each person has his or her memories removed. Rather harsh really, as they are left to die not knowing who they are, where they are, who their family is. But, instead of dropping the memories off with the historian, I altered myself to look like this man, and regretfully, had to dispose of his body permanently.

"I then set off to find his parents, who, thankfully, were still alive. They were over joyed to see the son they thought was dead. After being reunited with them, I learned that the man, Niall, had a wife. The parents were frantic, wondering where she was and what I was doing to find her. Naturally, this was my next task.

"Luckily, it was not as hard as the first. I found Riona dead alongside of her parents just off the coast of what used to be Brazil. I drained her memories swiped her ID. Then, also regretfully, I had to dispose of her body as well. I returned to the family and told them that Riona had suffered the tragic loss of her parents, and would be away for awhile arranging their burial and mourning their deaths.

"At this point, I had a clear path to find you. I spend weeks searching every person's, until, finally, I caught on to your trail. I did everything – threats, bribes, deals, you name it – to ensure that you were kept safe for me. And well, you know the rest," he finished, quite out of breath.

Lily nodded slowly, trying to take all of the new information in. "Did you," she drew in a deep breath. "Did you run across anyone we knew on your way?" she asked hopefully.

Scorpius slowly nodded his head. "It's not good Lils, none of it is good. The lucky ones were dead before they saw the dawn of this new world. Others, as you probably know, were eliminated because they were seen as a threat. Others slid under their radar, much like myself, and started causing trouble a bit later," he explained, thinking about Nott.

"I see," Lily said.

"Your family though," he started, "they are all still alive. Part of the 'living history' or something."

"Why?" she asked suddenly.

"Why what?" he nervously asked.

"Why is any of this even happening?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I haven't been able to figure that out yet. I don't know how to go about asking without drawing attention to myself. All of the memories I searched only seemed to know that they were coming here, that they needed to prepare themselves and their families. From what I gather, most families weren't given much warning."

He watched as Lily clenched her fists. Scorpius reached out to her again, holding her face in his hand. "We can fix this," he promised.

She snorted. "I suppose you mean the stupid prophecy again," she said. "Are you ever going to tell me what the rest was?"

He hesitated. He wanted to tell her, he really did, more for reassurance than anything. But, he reminded himself, the less people that knew what the words really meant, the better. "I can't, not now. It is for your safety, all of our safety."

Lily stared at him with understanding eyes, before suddenly breaking out into tears again. "What is it?" he asked.

She threw herself at him. "We are going to have a baby Scor!" she sobbed.

He held her tightly and moved both of them to the standing position. He stroked her hair lightly as he moved them both to lay on the bed. "I know," he said softly.

"Out of everything that has happened, of everything you told me, the thing that I am most scared of is the fact that I am pregnant," she sobbed, hitting him lightly in the chest.

"You're going to be a mommy," he said, trying to cheer her up.

She only cried harder. "I'm not ready. I'm so...so scared," she cried.

Suddenly the weight of the situation sunk in. Before he had been so concentrated on figuring everything out, finding Lily and making sure she was okay. He never really had time to consider what everything really meant. If she was going to be a mom, he was going to be a dad. In that moment, he felt like crying as well. What on Earth was he thinking?

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! On top of school and work, I also found myself struggling with a bit of writer's block on this fic. Even though I know what I want to happen, and what needs to happen, writing it has been a bit harder than I expected. But, I have had some time to think about different things, and have more ideas. I hope that you will all be patient with me as this story progresses! I have also been distracted by other fic ideas (do they still call them plot bunnies?), which I have jotted down briefly. I really want to get more done for this fic and my other Lily/Scor fic before attempting to start any others. I would like to give a million and five thank yous to everyone who has reviewed, especially to those who push me to update. I want you to know that everyone of your comments motivates me to punch out more and more chapters. Thank you, you all are so great! I am on break now, so hopefully I will have time to mess around with some ideas for this fic and write more chapters before I get busy again. Thanks again to everyone! (P.S. I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter ever, but you got to hear what Scorpius was up to, and a bit more about the 'new world.')


End file.
